Naruto and the other Ninja pokemon trainers!
by Lady InuIzayoi
Summary: The Rookie 15 are now ready to be ninjas and pokemon trainers and take on missions as the older ninjas do.However they had better watch out,because their missions will be dangerous and breathtaking.Rated T because of lanuage and violence.Please R
1. Characters and Pokemon 1

_**Naruto and the other Ninja pokemon trainers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon so don't sue me.**_

**Attention! This is not an actual chapter. I'm only going to explain some things about this story. And I'm going to reveal what pokemon goes to which characters in the story.**

As it is, every animal from the canon will be in this story. And every ninja from 18 and up will at least have 12 pokemon each. The ninjas from Naruto's class will only have 1 pokemon each at first at the beginning since they have just graduated from the academy. But they might get some new pokemon as gifts from their family after graduating from the academy. And of course they will catch some.

Also I am warning you that some of the characters will have similar pokemon as someone else. I am also putting in my own oc's in this story so that you are now aware of them. I have created quite a few for the sake of this story, and almost every one of them are going to be teams in the story.

Neji, Tenten and Lee will probably have 5 to 6 pokemon each, as will Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hikari and Matsuri. And Musouka, Ami and Irihi from team Gai's year as well.

By the way, in this story Itachi is one of the good guys. In this story, he is the spy in Akatsuki on the Sandaime's orders. And none of the ordinary animals are going to be in this story, except the demons and animal summons.

And only the bad guys are going to die in my story, but don't worry. None of the pokemon is going to die; they are either going to be released or captured by other people. And the extinct pokemon are going to excist in this story.

By the way, I'm going to make Rin and Naruto's mother, Kushina from the manga alive in this story so that Kushina can raise him up. And I'm also adding Matsuri and Tsunade's boyfriend, Dan so your going to see them here too, and I have also created a last name for those that doesn't have surnames. I am also going to have Hizashi and Kakashi's parents alive in this story, and here Sakumo's failed mission never happened and his mother will be in the oc list. And of course the Uchiha massacre happened. That is one of the things that isn't being changed, but Sasuke's mother will still be alive. And Tsunade never left Konoha in my story. And Kakashi is going to be like a big brother to Naruto and Rin will be like a big sister, and Mizuki isn't a traitor to the village.

Also be aware that several of the characters will be quite ooc. Sometimes I will not be following the original time lines but inventing my own. And I'm making up some new teams. Also instead of three teams that passed, it will be five. It will be team 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. And believe it or not, but team 9's sensei will be Kakashi's mother and team 6's sensei will be Dan. And the other team from Neji, Tenten and Lee's year will have Raido as their sensei.

And the teams are going to be like this:

The Other Team from Team Gai's year is: Hatsuhinode Irihi, Monohoshi Musouka and Goushiki Ami. The Sensei: Namiashi Raido

Team 6: Fubatsu Ayamari, Boushin Mahiru and Akutare Rokku. The Sensei: Shigan Dan

Team 7: Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. The Sensei: Hatake Kakashi

Team 8: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Akimichi Chouji. The Sensei: Yuuhi Kurenai.

Team 9: Jintoku Shinzui, Hayamaru Anshin and Hyakurai Nami. The Sensei: Hatake Kiku.

Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino. The Sensei: Sarutobi Asuma.

**And now the list…**

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen will have these pokemon: Venusaur, Walrein, Solrock, Slaking, Aggron, Wailord, Rhyperior, Magnezone, Skuntank, Magmortar, Gengar and Swellow.

His starter was his Venusaur.

Senju Tsunade: Grumpig, Purugly, Delcatty, Ditto, Wigglytuff, Persian, Blissey, Leafeon, Meganium, Milotic, Blaziken and Togekiss.

Her starter was her Purugly.

Hikigaeru Jirayia: Politoed, Poliwrath, Slowbro, Floatzel, Venusaur, Crobat, Golduck, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Tauros, Plusle and Breloom.

His starter was his Plusle.

Shigan Dan: Armaldo, Mothim, Medicham, Aggron, Seaking, Mamoswine, Donphan, Typhlosion, Ampharos, Torterra, Toxicroak and Pidgeot.

His starter was his Aggron.

Shigan Shizune: Lanturn, Blissey, Clefable, Mamoswine, Lapras, Swalot, Qwilfish, Noctowl, Kangaskhan, Arcanine, Exeggutor and Jolteon.

Her starter was her Jolteon.

Hatake Kakashi: Manectric, Raichu, Rapidash, Charizard, Dewgong, Gyarados, Mightyena, Flygon, Torterra, Alakazam, Garchomp and Umbreon.

His starter was his Umbreon.

Kinome Rin. Rank: Chuunin. Pokemon: Beautifly, Milotic, Starmie, Flareon, Sunflora, Altaria, Furret, Girafarig, Miltank, Ampharos, Wormadam(Sandy Cloak) and Roserade.

Her starter was her Sunflora.

Umino Iruka: Chatot, Raticate, Tangrowth, Seaking, Torkoal and Nidoking.

His starter was his Nidoking.

Maito Gai: Primeape, Machamp, Blaziken, Hitmonchan, Feraligatr, Sudowoodo, Ursaring, Ludicolo, Hitmontop, Breloom, Walrein and Magcargo.

His starter was his Machamp.

Sarutobi Asuma: Salamence, Infernape, Ambipom, Blastoise, Fearow, Crobat, Persian, Golduck, Carnivine, Shiftry, Chimecho and Ampharos.

His starter was his Shiftry.

Yuuhi Kurenai: Alakazam, Starmie, Hypno, Charizard, Jynx, Xatu, Espeon, Mismagius, Girafarig, Gardevoir, Bronzong and Metagross.

Her starter was her Starmie.

Gekko Hayate: Metagross, Tropius, Absol, Zangoose, Drifblim, Dodrio, Kricketune, Manectric, Pachirisu, Floatzel, Camerupt and Granbull.

His starter was his Dodrio.

Shiranui Genma: Cacturne, Sceptile, Hariyama, Probopass, Charizard, Slaking, Swellow, Torkoal, Blastoise, Rampardos, Beedrill and Exeggutor.

His starter was his Sceptile.

Kibishii Ebisu: Heracross, Delibird, Octillery, Parasect, Lumineon, Jumpluff, Blaziken, Glalie, Probopass, Skuntank, Hypno and Donphan.

His starter was his Delibird.

Toji Mizuki(since he works in the academy along with Iruka): Electivire, Magmortar, Abomasnow, Gliscor, Huntail and Yanmega.

His starter was his Abomasnow.

Namiashi Raido: Victreebel, Muk, Steelix, Electrode, Seaking, Corsola, Fearow, Poliwrath, Dodrio, Torkoal, Beedrill and Ampharos.

His starter was his Steelix.

Baki from Suna: Bastiodon, Rampardos, Lunatone, Camerupt, Carnivine, Sandslash, Nidoking, Steelix, Donphan, Mamoswine, Rhyperior and Cacturne.

His starter was his Donphan.

Mitarashi Anko: Mawile, Masquerain, Infernape, Ambipom, Arbok, Ariados, Dustox, Absol, Sceptile, Kingdra, Manectric and Sableye.

Her starter was her Sableye.

Morino Ibiki: Dusknoir, Banette, Bronzong, Meganium, Cradily, Honchkrow, Houndoom, Tentacruel, Luxray, Poliwrath, Ursaring and Abomasnow.

His starter was his Honchkrow.

Yamanaka Inoichi: Gallade, Metagross, Grumpig, Medicham, Roserade, Swalot, Butterfree, Torkoal, Luxray, Claydol, Lapras and Lumineon.

His starter was his Grumpig.

Nara Shikaku: Dragonite, Slaking, Stantler, Swellow, Rotom, Torterra, Floatzel, Magmortar, Rampardos, Heracross, Mr. Mime and Weavile.

His starter was his Mr. Mime.

Akimichi Chouza: Snorlax, Hariyama, Lickilicky, Rhyperior, Mamoswine, Camerupt, Golem, Empoleon, Tangrowth, Bronzong, Drapion and Gliscor.

His starter was his Rhyperior.

Hyuuga Hiashi: Lucario, Manectric, Luxray, Lumineon, Huntail, Blaziken, Rapidash, Meganium, Tropius, Claydol, Exploud and Venomoth.

Both Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi started out with their Lucario.

Hyuuga Hizashi: Lucario, Butterfree, Gallade, Shiftry, Ampharos, Zangoose, Sableye, Glalie, Dragonite, Typhlosion, Cloyster and Nidoking.

Aburame Shibi: Yanmega, Mothim, Kricketune, Armaldo, Beedrill, Parasect, Ariados, Shedinja, Ninjask, Volbeat, Pinsir and Drapion.

His starter was his Pinsir.

Inuzuka Tsume: Mightyena, Manectric, Meganium, Arcanine, Aggron, Houndoom, Skarmory, Nidoqueen, Absol, Kingdra, Granbull and Jolteon.

Her starter was her Granbull.

Inuzuka Hana: Granbull, Gengar, Wormadam(trash cloak), Pachirisu, Swampert, Arcanine, Chimecho, Leafeon, Heracross, Weavile, Rhyperior and Honchkrow.

Her starter was her Arcanine.

Uchiha Mikoto: Infernape, Bellossom, Milotic, Rampardos, Flygon, Raichu, Mawile, Masquerain, Spiritomb, Espeon, Glaceon and Delcatty.

Her starter was her Flygon.

Mitokado Homura: Magcargo, Relicanth, Dragonite, Forretress, Toxicroak, Rampardos, Walrein, Claydol, Whiscash, Parasect, Noctowl and Magnezone.

His starter was his Forretress.

Utatane Koharu: Electivire, Noctowl, Altaria, Jynx, Kingdra, Wigglytuff, Absol, Gardevoir, Lapras, Sunflora, Typhlosion and Gliscor.

Her starter was her Noctowl.

Shimura Danzou: Houndoom, Shedinja, Abomasnow, Rhyperior, Luxray, Zangoose, Swalot, Aggron, Gallade, Staraptor, Flygon and Whiscash.

His starter was his Staraptor.

Yamato/Kokutan Tenzou: Nidoking, Rhyperior, Tangrowth, Breloom, Exeggutor, Sudowoodo, Solrock, Ampharos, Azumarill, Salamence, Banette and Infernape.

His starter was his Sudowoodo.

Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina: Blastoise, Golduck, Poliwrath, Tentacruel, Dewgong, Cloyster, Kingler, Kingdra, Milotic, Gyarados, Starmie and Glaceon.

Her starter was her Tentacruel.

Hatake Sakumo: Nidoking, Rapidash, Volbeat, Arcanine, Mightyena, Tyranitar, Gyarados, Empoleon, Magnezone, Drifblim, Cradily and Staraptor.

His starter was his Magnezone.

Hagane Kotetsu: Ampharos, Charizard, Golduck, Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Fearow, Banette, Wobbuffet, Mightyena, Yanmega, Primeape and Donphan.

His starter was his Fearow.

Kamizuki Izumo: Raichu, Magmar, Feraligatr, Sunflora, Rampardos, Staraptor, Dusclops, Hypno, Absol, Beedrill, Hitmonchan and Marowak.

His starter was his Sceptile.

Sabaku no Temari: Nidorina, Sunflora, Croconaw, Magmar, Nosepass and Linoone.

Her starter was her Nidorina.

Sabaku no Kankuro: Tauros, Grovyle, Graveler, Mantine, Dugtrio and Electrode.

His starter was his Graveler.

Sabaku no Gaara: Sandslash, Magcargo, Probopass, Nuzleaf, Marshtomp and Hippowdon.

His starter was his Sandslash.

Satetsu Matsuri: Donphan, Quilava, Cacturne, Golduck, Claydol and Dustox.

Her starter was her Claydol.

Hyuuga Neji: Pidgeotto, Grotle, Graveler, Houndoom, Lucario and Tentacool.

His starter was his Lucario.

Rock Lee: Hitmonlee, Vigoroth, Honchkrow, Monferno, Poliwhirl and Medicham.

His starter was his Vigoroth.

Buki Tenten: Marowak, Plusle, Charmeleon, Weezing, Lairon and Weavile.

Her starter was her Lairon.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto: Vulpix

Uchiha Sasuke: Houndour

Haruno Sakura: Eevee

Hyuuga Hinata: Azurill

Aburame Shino: Nincada

Inuzuka Kiba: Growlithe

Yamanaka Ino: Budew

Nara Shikamaru: Stantler

Akimichi Chouji: Munchlax

Sumi Sai: Smeargle, Huntail, Rapidash, Ivysaur, Marowak and Pachirisu.

His starter was his Smeargle.

Sarutobi Konohamaru: Charmander

Amai Moegi: Piplup

Dainou Udon: Chikorita

Hyuuga Hanabi: Electrike

Momochi Zabusa: Crawdaunt, Kingler, Floatzel, Huntail, Tentacruel, Cloyster, Swampert, Muk, Shiftry, Kingdra, Typhlosion and Aggron.

His starter was his Floatzel.

Hyousetsu Haku: Lopunny, Froslass, Cacturne, Vaporeon, Kirlia, Arcanine and Glalie.

His starter was his Vaporeon.

**Now my OC's:**

Name:Asahi Hotaru

Age: 18.

Appearance: She has long black hair that is tied at the neck and reaches down to her midsection. Her eyes are a blue sapphire coulour. She has a heart shaped face. Her nose is small and straight. And she wears the usual uniform of Konoha ninjas.

Sex: Female

Rank: Jounin

Lives in Konoha. She is going to be Itachi's girlfriend.

Her dream: To be a great ninja and pokemon trainer and marry Itachi someday.

Her name means: **Asahi**; Morning Sun. **Hotaru**; Firefly.

Pokemon: Butterfree, Wigglytuff, Grumpig, Empoleon, Bellossom, Wormadam(Sandy Cloak), Skuntank, Blaziken, Froslass, Pidgeot, Plusle and Minun.

Her starter was her Froslass.

Name: Kazeatari Hikari

Age: 14.

Appearance: She has chocolate brown hair. Her hair is short at the backside but with some of the hair hanging down in front of the hitai-ate. Her face is a little round, but lean. And her eyes are light brown. Her nose is the same as Matsuri's. She wears a grey tank top with a fishnet shirt under it, green and black military pants, bandages at her elbows, bandages at her ankles, black sandals and the standard shinobi equipment from Suna.

Sex: Female.

Rank: Chuunin.

She lives in Suna. ( I don't bother to write about Hikari's teammates because they're never going to be seen.).

Her dream: To be a great kunoichi and to train strong and fast pokemon.

Her name means: **Kazeatari**; Wind Blowing Against. **Hikari**; Light

She is going to be Kankuro's girlfriend.

Pokemon: Dodrio, Breloom, Pinsir, Girafarig, Tentacruel and Geodude.

Her starter was her Pinsir.

Name: Hatsuhinode Irihi

Age 14.

Appearance: He has short sandy brown hair, black eyes and a round face. And his nose is crooked. He has a fishnet shirt and a dark blue-hooded jacket over it. His pants are also blue, but with light green stripes going around it from top to bottom. His ninja shoes are dark green and he has the standard ninja gear.

Sex: Male.

Rank: Genin.

Lives in Konoha.

His Dream: To be able to protect his friends and his village.

His name means: **Hatsuhinode**; First Sunrise. **Irihi**; Setting Sun or Evening Sun.

Pokemon: Primeape, Ambipom, Wartortle, Weavile, Banette and Exeggutor.

His starter was his Wartortle.

Name: Monohoshi Musouka

Age: 14.

Appearance: He has green hair that falls down his oval face and has a nose that points a little upwards. His eyes are a shade of dark midnight blue. He has a black shirt with a red staff on it. His pants are black as well and has the kanji for luck on each of the legs at the front. He also has his neck and arms covered in bandages. He also has the standard ninja gear.

Sex: Male.

Rank: Genin.

Lives in Konoha.

His Dream: To be a good shinobi and train scary and strong pokemon.

His name means: **Monohoshi**; Clothes Drying Place. **Musouka**; Dreamer

Pokemon: Haunter, Kadabra, Hitmontop, Omastar, Muk and Ursaring.

His starter was his Omastar.

Name: Goushiki Ami.

Age: 14.

Appearance: Her hair is blood- red and long, but she wears it in a pony-tail that is on top of her head and reaches down to her waist. She has sea-green eyes and a straight nose. She has a red one-piece suit that ends at her calves. On the back of the suit is her family crest. It is three blue rings linked together. There's two on the top and one at the bottom. She also has the standard ninja gear.

Sex: Female.

Rank: Genin.

Lives in Konoha. She is going to be Lee's girlfriend.

Her Dream: To win respect from her fellow ninjas and show her father that she will be a good ninja.

Her name means: **Goushiki**; Formal. **Ami**; Friend.

Pokemon: Staravia, Bayleef, Pupitar, Beedrill, Hypno and Bibarel.

Her starter was her Pupitar.

**This is the other team from team Gai's year.**

Name: Fubatsu Ayamari

Age: 12.

Appearance: She has lavender indigo colored hair that reaches just past down her ears. Her face is lean and her eyes are a auburn colour. As for her clothes she is covered in bandages all the way from her neck to her ankles. She also wears a army green top that ends just below her chest. She has a skirt in the same colour as the top that ends just at the hips. Her footwear is a little different than the others in the fact that it is reaches up to her knees. They are black in colour. She wears the standard shinobi gear.

Sex: Female.

Rank: Genin.

Lives in Konoha. Is going to be Kiba's girlfriend.

Her Dream: Is to be a great pokemon master of cute normal types and to get her parents to acknowledge her and to realize she isn't an error or mistake.

Her name means: **Fubatsu**; Steadfast. **Ayamari**; Error or Mistake.

Pokemon: Snubbull.

Name: Boushin Mahiru

Age: 12.

Appearance: He has bronze colored hair that is very short. His round face is covered in bandages and only his eyes are shown and they are forest green in colour. He wears a cinnamon colored shirt and black pants that reaches down to his ankles. And he has the standard shinobi gear.

Sex: Male.

Rank: Genin

Lives in Konoha.

His Dream: To be a good ninja and to train dark type pokemon.

His name means: **Boushin**; Blind Acceptance. **Mahiru**; Midday

Pokemon: Poochyena.

Name: Jintoku Shinzui

Age: 12.

Appearance: He has the same head shape as Neji. His hair which goes just past the shoulders is tied in a ponytail at the neck. The hair is orange-red in colour. His eyes are a arsenic colour. He wears a green t-shirt under a baggy air force blue colored jacket with a hood. He wears khaki shorts that are black in colour. He wears the standard shinobi gear.

Sex: Male

Rank: Genin.

Lives in Konoha.

His Dream: To be a capable shinobi, train acceptable enough pokemon and find out about the mysteries of life and his true meaning in life.

His name means: **Jintoku**; Goodness. **Shinzui**; Soul.

Pokemon: Murkrow.

Name: Hyakurai Nami.

Age: 12.

Appearance: She has a heart shaped face. Her long hair is a vivid violet in color and it is tied in a single bun at her head with a few strands framing her face. Her eyes are a spring green colour. She has a violet top that is tight on her body. On her arms they end just above her elbows. But from her wrists and up to just under her elbows is pieces of fishnet. Her waist is covered in a piece of a fishnet-shirt. Her pants are violet and tight as well on her legs. On her ankles she has bandages around them. She wears the standard shinobi gear.

Sex: Female

Rank: Genin.

Lives in Konoha. Is going to be Shino's girlfriend.

Her Dream: Is to be a master of raiton jutsus and to train cool pokemon.

Her name means: **Hyakurai**; Hundred Thunderclaps. **Nami**; Wave.

Pokemon: Venonat.

Name: Akutare Rokku

Age: 12.

Appearance: He has the same face shape as Gaara. His hair is short and is black. His eyes are blue-green in colour. As for his clothing he is dressed in an army jacket with a burgundy colored t-shirt under it and baggy army pants. He also has the standard shinobi gear.

Sex: Male

Rank: Genin.

Lives in Konoha.

His Dream: To be a great ninja and a trainer who specializes in grass types and a little poison.

His name means: **Akutare**; Rowdiness. **Rokku**; Rock.

Pokemon: Zubat.

Name: Hayamaru Anshin.

Age: 12.

Appearance: Look in chapter 1 for details.

Sex: Male.

Rank: Genin.

Lives in Konoha.

His Dream: Is to be a poison type trainer and to win Hyuuga Hinatas love.

His name means: **Hayamaru**; To be hasty. **Anshin**; Relief.

Pokemon: Gulpin.

Name: Hatake Kiku

Age: 49

Rank: Jounin.

Sex: Female

Appearance: There is a link on the bottom on how she looks like. Just replace the jewelries and clothes with the jounin uniform. She is based on Oboro from the manga and anime Basilisk. I did not make that picture by the way.

Her Dream: To see her son getting married and having children. And her Genin team become strong ninja in the future.

Her name means: **Hatake**; Field. **Kiku**; Chrysanthemum.

Pokemon: Roserade, Cherrim, Dewgong, Rapidash, Flareon, Nidoqueen, Mismagius, Jynx, Goldeen, Illumise, Dragonite and Alakazam.

Her starter was her Nidoqueen.

**Now the bad guys.**

Shirokuro Orochimaru: Seviper, Arbok, Toxicroak, Gengar, Banette, Dusknoir, Kingdra, Absol, Weavile, Swalot, Fearow and Drapion.

His starter was his Seviper.

Yakushi Kabuto: Pinsir, Omastar, Kabutops, Beedrill, Magmar, Shiftry, Magneton, Jynx, Weezing, Drifblim, Hitmonchan and Yanmega.

His starter was his Kabutops.

Kaguya Kimimaro: Marowak, Flaaffy, Prinplup, Pidgeot, Combusken and Parasect.

His starter was his Marowak.

Kogaku Tayuya: Nuzleaf, Starmie, Magmar, Weavile, Crobat and Ledian.

Her starter was her Starmie.

Aibou Sakon and Ukon: Weezing, Grotle, Dugtrio, Quilava, Shuckle and Seadra.

Their starter was their Weezing.

Amimono Kidomaru: Ariados, Gloom, Masquerain, Vibrava, Electrode and Ninjask.

His starter was his Ninjask.

Kyokan Jirobo: Lickilicky, Machamp, Steelix, Wobbuffet, Muk and Hariyama.

His starter was his Steelix.

Kinuta Dosu: Breloom, Lanturn, Magcargo, Bronzong, Toxicroak and Yanmega.

His starter was his Magcargo.

Tsuchi Kin: Skarmory, Weepinbell, Rampardos, Houndoom, Jynx and Marshtomp.

Her starter was her Jynx.

Abumi Zaku: Loudred, Chatot, Volbeat, Carnivine, Whiscash and Chimecho.

His starter was his Loudred.

**Akatsuki:**

Souzousha Nagato/Pein: Gengar, Dusknoir, Banette, Drifblim, Cacturne, Honchkrow, Salamence, Electivire, Steelix, Magmortar, Breloom and Empoleon.

His starter was his Gengar.

Hagoromo Konan: Spiritomb, Mismagius, Mamoswine, Gliscor, Flygon, Swampert, Absol, Cloyster, Froslass, Magcargo, Vileplume and Raichu.

Her starter was her Absol.

Uchiha Madara/Tobi: Charizard, Typhlosion, Houndoom, Blaziken, Infernape, Magmortar, Ampharos, Luxray, Toxicroak, Sceptile, Kingdra and Fearow.

His starter was his Houndoom.

Uchiha Itachi: Typhlosion, Houndoom, Blaziken, Magmortar, Electivire, Electrode, Medicham, Froslass, Skarmory, Golduck, Persian and Shiftry.

His starter was his Blaziken.

Hoshigaki Kisame: Sharpedo, Pelipper, Mantine, Tentacruel, Kingler, Gyarados, Floatzel, Abomasnow, Infernape, Lanturn, Slowking and Machamp.

His starter was his Pelipper.

Nendo Deidara: Honchkrow, Wigglytuff, Weavile, Skuntank, Sableye, Swalot, Victreebel, Electrode, Lumineon, Torkoal, Masquerain and Golem.

His starter was his Wigglytuff.

Kairai Sasori: Drapion, Donphan, Camerupt, Vileplume, Kingler, Flygon, Hippowdon, Bastiodon, Sudowoodo, Fearow, Medicham and Magnezone.

His starter was his Drapion.

Hajikeru Zetsu: Kecleon, Dunsparce, Spinda, Castform, Zangoose, Exploud, Clefable, Bibarel, Arcanine, Chatot, Exeggutor and Shiftry.

His starter was his Castform.

Indou Hidan: Armaldo, Scyther, Sceptile, Pinsir, Yanmega, Skarmory, Aggron, Relicanth, Kabutops, Sandslash, Electrode and Magcargo.

His starter was his Armaldo.

Korekuta Kakuzu: Charizard, Tangrowth, Octillery, Heracross, Hariyama, Absol, Gallade, Beedrill, Weezing, Crobat, Donphan and Gengar.

His starter was his Tangrowth.

**Now for those that is dead:**

The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato: Ninetales, Arcanine, Empoleon, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Tropius, Garchomp, Salamence, Electivire, Linoone, Dusknoir and Mamoswine.

His starter was his Ninetales.

Uchiha Obito: Charmeleon, Grotle, Electrike, Staryu, Sentret and Swablu.

His starter was his Charmeleon.

Here is the link I promised you. Enjoy...

h t t p : / / x x e n d l e s s d e a t h x x . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / O b o r o – c h a n – 1 2 3 9 2 5 4 7 0 .

Just remove the space between everything in the link.

**This is a list of some of the last names and what they mean.**

**Hikigaeru: Toad.**

**Shigan: H****istorical View, Historical Insight, Aspiration, Volunteering or Desire.**

******Kinome: Leaf Bud.**

******Kibishii: Severe, Strict, Stern or Intense (cold)**

******Kokutan: Ebony, blackwood or bituminous coal.**

******Satetsu: Iron sand**

******Buki: Weapon, arms or ordinance.**

******Sumi: Arranged, taken care of, settled, charcoal, corner, nook or ink.**

******Amai: Generous, indulgent, easy-going, sweet or fond of.**

******Dainou: Payment for another, brain or cerebrum.**

******Hyousetsu: Ice and snow, plagiarism or piracy.**

******Shirokuro: Black and white (a-no).**

******Kogaku: Classical studies or Ancient (early) Music.**

******Aibou: Partner, pal, accomplice or companion.**

******Amimono: Knitting or Web**

******Kyokan: Large Warship or Giant.**

******Souzousha: Creator.**

******Hagoromo: Angel's Rainment.**

******Nendo: Clay or Viscosity.**

******Kairai: Puppet or Dummy.**

******Hajikeru: To burst open, to split open or to pop.**

******Indou: Requiem, Prayer for dead or Dismissal.**

******Korekuta: Collector.**

**So, until the actual chapter. See ya…**

**From**

_Kakashifangirlnumber1000_


	2. Pokemon Naruto & his friends will catch

Pokemon Naruto and his friends will catch

**By the way. I should warn you that they will not catch them in the order they are written. They will catch them at random. **

Males:

Naruto: Bellsprout, Tropius, Magikarp, Bagon, Pichu, Larvitar, Eevee, Scyther, Ralts(Male), Croagunk and Duskull.

Sasuke: Beldum, Seviper, Treecko, Mudkip, Pidgey, Electrike, Mankey, Anorith, Meowth, Ditto and Snorunt.

Shino: Paras, Kabuto, Shuckle, Anorith, Trapinch, Pineco, Heracross, Slugma, Wurmple, Ledyba and Bronzor.

Kiba: Tropius, Totodile, Cubone, Shinx, Aron, Absol, Beldum, Zangoose, Sableye, Skorupi and Snorunt.

Shikamaru: Slowpoke, Cyndaquil, Carnivine, Stunky, Gligar, Magnemite, Chatot, Volbeat, Croagunk, Delibird and Dratini.

Chouji: Piplup, Magby, Caterpie, Turtwig, Plusle, Swinub, Geodude, Gastly, Gulpin, Makuhita and Wynaut.

Neji: Natu, Nidoran(Male), Pinsir, Minun, Snorunt and Dratini.

Lee: Machop, Heracross, Shroomish, Gligar, Bonsly and Spheal.

Sai: Hoothoot, Kricketot, Tyrogue, Snorunt, Lunatone and Stunky.

Gaara: Gible, Rhyhorn, Gligar, Skorupi, Magnemite and Croagunk.

Kankuro: Magby, Pineco, Spoink, Koffing, Mankey and Kangaskhan.

Irihi: Magby, Volbeat, Phanpy, Elekid, Farfetch'd and Rattata.

Musouka: Hippopotas, Shinx, Spearow, Carnivine, Monferno and Pinsir.

Anshin: Ekans, Nidoran(Female), Nidoran(Male), Grimer, Koffing, Seviper, Croagunk, Weedle, Qwilfish, Zubat and Tentacool.

Mahiru: Absol, Houndour, Sneasel, Cacnea, Corpish, Skorupi, Seedot, Carvanha, Stunky, Larvitar and Murkrow.

Shinzui: Mime Jr, Makuhita, Dunsparce, Tangela, Psyduck, Krabby, Horsea, Slugma, Paras, Plusle and Mantyke.

Rokku: Bulbasaur, Oddish, Bellsprout, Budew, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Hoppip, Shroomish, Sunkern and Lotad.

Females:

Hinata: Chimchar, Bulbasaur, Baltoy, Mareep, Pidgey, Riolu, Omanyte, Yanma, Absol, Misdreavus and Swablu.

Sakura: Torchic, Wurmple, Cherubi, Pachirisu, Spearow, Sandshrew, Nidoran(Female), Igglybuff, Staryu, Skitty and Happiny.

Ino: Seel, Charmander, Mawile, Surskit, Spoink, Minun, Hoppip, Glameow, Spinda, Feebas and Chikorita.

Tenten: Nidoran(Female), Tangela, Shellder, Onix, Combee and Chingling.

Temari: Minun, Skarmory, Sneasel, Trapinch, Illumise and Meditite.

Matsuri: Solrock, Grimer, Meditite, Sentret, Mawile and Pachirisu.

Ami: Ponyta, Snorunt(Female), Trapinch, Pichu, Heracross and Poochyena.

Ayamari: Cleffa, Igglybuff, Togepi, Teddiursa, Whismur, Spinda, Buneary, Starly, Happiny, Castform and Skitty.

Nami: Ralts, Seviper, Oddish, Squirtle, Growlithe, Lileep, Starly, Ditto, Voltorb, Spheal and Dratini.

Hikari: Cyndaquil, Aron, Eevee, Shinx, Absol and Abra.

**Bye...**


End file.
